Mister Ed
Mister Ed battled Applejack in the sixth Epic Patts Battles of History and Twilight Sparkle in the second installment of Moleman's Epic Rap Battles. Information on rapper Mister Ed is a fictional talking horse, originally appearing in short stories by Walter R. Brooks, and later in an American television situation comedy produced by Filmways that first aired in syndication from January 5 to July 2, 1961, and then on CBS from October 1, 1961 to February 6, 1966. The stars of the show were Mister Ed, a palomino horse who could "talk", played by gelding Bamboo Harvester and voiced by former Western star Allan Lane (who went uncredited for the entire length of the series), and his owner, an eccentric and enormously klutzy, yet friendly, architect named Wilbur Post (Alan Young). Much of the program's humor stemmed from the fact Mister Ed would speak only to Wilbur, as well as Ed's notoriety as a troublemaker. Other running jokes centered on Wilbur's character being a huge klutz and inadvertently causing harm to himself or others. According to the show's producer, Arthur Lubin, Young was chosen as the lead character because he "just seemed like the sort of guy a horse would talk to". Lubin, a friend of Mae West, scored a coup by persuading the screen icon to guest star in one episode. In the United States, reruns aired on Nick at Nite from March 3, 1986, to February 1, 1993. Sister station TV Land also reran the show from 1996–98 and again from 2003-06. The series is currently broadcast every morning on This TV, along with Highway Patrol, and The Patty Duke Show. It is also currently broadcast on Hallmark Movie Channel. As of January 1, 2011, the first two seasons of the show are available on Hulu. Lyrics In Epic Patts Battles: Verse 1 I’ve seen the show you put on, and it’s not fooling me. Meant for little girls; watched by men aged thirty-three. The men in your fan base are just cloppers and pedophiles, But before they finish, I’ve already whipped them for miles. Go on, gather everypony you can, you will need your friends. Because the moment you set on my farm, it was your end. You’re the element of honesty, but you’re a flat out lie; But honestly, you need to stop Bucking poor old Fluttershy. Verse 2 Friendship is Magic? It really is, it'll just disappear. Just like you; get outta hear before I kick your rear. But before you go, I want you to know, you're a copy. You have a tough time with Dashie, so try to stop me. For the Cowgirl of Equestria, this really is your end. So go ahead, get all your lesbians who can't get men. This will be the last time you try to Buck anything. Tonight, I'll be a Bucking Bronco and make you sing. In Moleman's Epic Rap Battles: Verse 1 A horse is a horse, of course, of course, except for you, you little freak! Your fans are a bunch of obsessed and whiny pervert manchild geeks! What? You say they're cool? Don't make me laugh, for God's sakes. How could you say that when they write sick s**t like Cupcakes? And even though you've got that fancy horn and live with a little dragon, You're weak! You couldn't even pull your own show's bandwagon! You're purple like Barney, And you look like a carny, I'll terminate you like Arnie, 'Til you're deader than Jim Varney! My show is classic; yours is saccharine and spastic. You practice witchcraft, while my words are true magic! And I'm breaking my oath of only talking to one guy, To spit mad rhymes that'll make even Celestia cry! To create you, Faust must have made a deal with the devil, But when I'm done, your Ponyville will be leveled. So save me some trouble, and put your mouth on that curb, So I can stomp you with my hoof and blame it on Wilbur! Verse 2 Wait, what? You grew wings? That has to be a joke! It's a bigger shark–jumping than FRYING THE COKE! I'll trample you as soon as I'm freed from this stable, So come at me, Has–bro, if you think yourself able! I'll turn your hooves into glitter glue, mount your head on a wall! And as for your little friends, I'll exterminate them all! I'll shove Pinkie in the oven and make a pizza pie, Feed Rarity to a Manticore and snap the neck of Fluttershy! I'll go Sweet Apple Massacre on Applejack, Murder Rainbow Dash and take a dump on her memorial plaque! I'll put Derpy down like Old Yeller; be quick to pull the trigger. I see you've realized you'll lose; took you long enough, ni– Category:Rapper Category:Male Category:Moleman's Epic Rap Battles characters